


Accidentally In Love

by thehotinpsychotic



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Danisnotonfire - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, Youtubers
Genre: Phan - Freeform, YouTubers - Freeform, childhood AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 10:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehotinpsychotic/pseuds/thehotinpsychotic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a six year old that has an accident on the playground. Dan finds him being teased by third graders, and goes over to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidentally In Love

Phil sat in the corner of the playground, crying. He sat on the ground with his head in his lap, and his fingers laced in his hair.   
“Phil peed himself!” a third grader laughed. “Oh, the little baby’s crying!”  
“Stop it!” Phil sobbed. He sat there, uncomfortable with his pants soaked, and his face beat red from embarrassment.   
“Phil had an accident!” another taunted. “What a dork!”   
“Leave me alone!” Phil wept.   
The boys circled around Phil, all guffawing and making crude comments.  
A boy ambled over, with chocolate eyes and locks. He looked to be about Phil’s age, and had deep dimples on either side of his mouth that showed prominently whenever a muscle in his jaw was moved. Phil was worried he was here to join the other boys’ teasing, but all he did was push them out of the way and ask Phil,  
“Are you alright?”  
Phil nodded, and continued to cry. He was an extremely sensitive six year old.   
The boy shot menacing glances at all of the others, which caused them to leave. He extended his hand to Phil, offering, “Come on. Let’s clean you up.”  
“What’s y-your name?” Phil sniffles. The boy silently holds out his sweatshirt, and when Phil doesn’t understand, he covers Phil’s pee stain with it and fastens it in a bow on his back.   
“I’m Daniel,” the boy replies. “What’s yours?”  
“Philip,” Phil answers.   
Dan nods, and tells, “My mommy’s the nurse. She’s really nice; don’t worry.”  
Phil smiles, and thanks Dan for helping him.  
Dan grins back, and Phil sees clearly for the first time that his two front teeth are missing, causing a large gap in the middle of rows and rows of shiny white teeth. “It’s what friends do.”  
Phil looks taken aback. “W-we’re friends?”  
Dan nods, his expression serious. “I’m only friends with nice people.”  
When they make it to the nurse’s office, Mrs. Howell (That’s Dan’s last name, Phil learns) leaves them to root through a box of pants and shorts and leaves Phil with a package of fresh underpants. Dan searches rapidly through the box, sending trousers in all directions as Phil unwraps a pair of Thor underwear and slips them on. He stays in the briefs and kneels next to Dan, helping him search through the selection.  
“What about these?” Dan suggests. He holds up a pair of shorts with tiny soccer balls all over them.   
“Mmm… oh! I really like these!” Phil exclaims, pulling up a pair of plaid shorts.   
“Boring to me, but whatever you say,” Dan responds.   
Phil and Dan depart from the office, leaving Dan’s sweatshirt there to be washed by his mother when she gets home. They head back to the playground, and run at full speed towards the swings, their small hands clutching each other as if they wouldn’t let go for anyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please comment!
> 
> My fanfiction blog- www.frerard-is-the-weapon.com (Always accepting prompts!)


End file.
